Forget Me Not
by fikki
Summary: Makoto and Haru get into a huge fight, ending with Makoto in the hospital and a lot of unresolved issues. 3-shot fic with lots of Angst, Smut, and Fluff. Rated M for NAUGHTY TIME (I do not own any characters from Free! or High Speed)
1. Chapter 1

***THROWS UP MAKOHARU FEELS***** Okay hi so I saw a lot of people wanting to read break up fics and I was like yesss pain and angst but I also wanted smut and a happy ending so SURPRISE you get them all in one fic. 3-shot, smut in the last chapter. ENJOY**

**(I do not own Makoto, Haru, or any characters from Free! or High Speed)**

"Makoto, you were doing it again," Haru sighed from the kitchen table, the only sign of frustration from him visible in the wrinkle of his brow.

The brunette tried to hide the wince on his face, but the ever so slight bitterness of his boyfriend's tone had caught him off guard. He looked away from the pan of mackerel he was currently grilling for Haru and put on his best smile, "Doing what, Haru-chan?"

"You were being overprotective."

Makoto laughed off the edginess of the accusation, doing his best to sound like it didn't bother him, "What are you talking about? Just because I stopped you from jumping into that fountain in the mall doesn't mean-"

"No, Makoto, not that," Haru interrupted blankly, watching with disinterest how his fingers left pooling droplets of condensation on the glass of water in front of him.

"I thought you had fun with Rin and I today. Are you just upset because we didn't let you buy another swimsuit?" He teased gently, hopefully easing some of the tension. The other boy gave no answer though. Haru was probably just tired and a bit crabby, hence the foul mood. A warm soak in the tub and then a long, cuddly nap after would surely help. "No? Hmm, lets see then… Is it that shirt that I bought for you? Do you not like it? I can wear it a few times before you take it home if you want," Makoto smiled softly to himself and chuckled. "I know how you like your clothes to smell like me." Still no answer though, and Makoto checked over his shoulder again to make sure Haru was even still there. He was though, quiet as ever, raven hair falling limp in his eyes as he gazed at the cup in front of him with an oddly distant look. There was a long pause, the sound of sizzling seafood filling the dead air.

"You don't like Rin, do you, Makoto." It wasn't meant to sound like a question, and Makoto certainly picked up on that the moment the harsh words were spoken.

"Not like…Rin? Haru," his laugh came out weak, "why would you say that? Of course I like Rin. He's our friend; I've liked him since we were kids. But I'll always like my Haru-chan more," he winked at the smaller boy, plating the grilled fish and setting it on the table in front of him.

"Why don't you let me be alone with him then?" Haru asked accusingly, the irritation in his voice definitely detectable, yet just barely enough to be alarming.

Makoto stopped short at the question, green eyes growing wide with surprise. Did he really do that? He'd never really noticed it before. He'd always just assumed that when Haru said that Rin wanted to hang out, it meant all three of them. That's how it had been when they were kids, so why would it change?

"I… didn't know you wanted to be alone with him. I'm sorry, Haru-chan," he spoke, a little offended and hurt by the idea of his boyfriend not _wanting_ him to come with. "But I guess-"

"And will you drop the fucking –chan already?" Haru suddenly growled uncharacteristically, voice strained and tight, and Makoto took an instinctive step backward. They were silent.

"…H-Haru."

"Are you jealous of him? Is that why you wont let me be alone with him?" He barely spoke, the words coming out as an ominous murmur.

Makoto was so confused and put off by all of these strange questions coming up from seemingly nowhere, and it took him several moments to compose himself and make sure that the stinging in his eyes was merely just a slight irritation and not a threat of tears. "Why are you asking me all this? Did I do something wrong to make Haru angry?" His voice just surpassed a whisper, afraid of agitating his lover again.

"I… I can't handle the way you treat me, Makoto. I'm not a child, and I'm certainly not property either."

Every word seemed to sting Makoto's heart even more than the last. Child? Property? Where was this all coming from? Makoto had been sure that he was giving Haru nothing but affection, kindness, care… _love_. Okay, he could admit that sometimes he was a little overcautious when it came to Haru's safety and well-being, but he had no idea where the notion of being treated like an object rather than a person was coming from. "I don't think you're any of that!" He said hastily. "I was just trying to be a good boyfriend. I gave you everything I thought you wanted, Haru. I gave you all that I could…" He could definitely feel the burning tears welling up now. "Was it not enough for you? Is it not what you wanted?" Makoto moved over to where the raven-haired boy sat, kneeling before him and taking his hands in his own. "Tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it for you."

Haru's dim blue eyes remained cast downward, refusing contact. "I don't want to be with you like this anymore," he said simply.

Makoto could feel the color draining from his face, his stomach lurching at those words, sweat pooling at the base of his neck. "Haru, Haru please, don't say that. Tell me what's wrong, tell me what I did and I'll never do it again. I promise!" Voice cracking and tears falling down his cheeks, Makoto pulled Haru's hands to his heart and held them there within his own, begging, "What did I do to make you feel like this? Tell me, please."

Haru was clearly holding back some of his anger when he spoke, body tense along with his tone. "I'm my own person, Makoto. And when I'm with you… I feel like a pet. Like a cat you keep around and feed and play with and adore, like an animal should be treated. I'm a human being, Makoto. I can make my own decisions, I can go out by myself, I can talk to Rin, or Nagisa, or Rei or anyone for that matter and I shouldn't have to worry if you're there listening to every word. It feels like… like I'm on surveillance." Icy blue finally met Makoto's emerald eyes, drowning. "I can't deal with it anymore."

"Haru," he hiccupped, "I didn't mean for it to feel like that. I thought I was just giving you the love you wanted, the love you deserved."

"I don't want it anymore."

"No, Haruka, please no. Don't say that. D-don't," he began to cry, "you can't leave me. I love you so much, and… I thought you loved me too. You said you loved me!" Makoto was practically screaming, fear and anger and confusion swelling and bubbling within. How could Haru do this to him, with no warning and no second chance? Didn't he understand that Makoto's entire life depended on him? Hadn't he realized that Makoto had given up everything for him? He could have gone to school at a University, he could have gotten educated and gotten a real job and had the life his parents expected from him, but now? What was he supposed to do without the one thing he dedicated every inch of his being to? How could he explain his failure to his family and their friends? How could he _survive_ without his Haru?

"Stop it, please just stop!" Haru's eyes were now clouding too, and with a jerk he pulled his hands away from Makoto, making the brunette reflexively sob and choke at the loss, desperately reaching for something to hold on to. "We're just h-hurting each other more. It's over, Makoto. Just s-stop," he spoke through quiet whimpers, forcing his friend away and getting up to leave.

"Haru! Haruka, please don't go," Makoto bolted after him to the front door, gripping his shirt from behind just as Haru turned the knob. He pulled him back against his chest, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy from behind with a grip so strong even he was afraid of it. "This d-doesn't make any sense. I thought we were fine, I thought everything was okay with us-"

"Makoto st-"

"I thought we were happy, you said you were!" He cried, salty tears falling onto Haru's neck and shirt collar. "What about getting married and h-having a family? What about for-forever?

Haru muttered quietly, "Just forget about it all. It will hurt too much to remember."

Makoto felt the throbbing pain within turning into boiling anger, furious that after all these beautiful… _lies_ that Haru gave him, he expected him to suddenly pretend it never happened, and he started to scream. "You want me to forget about the past _two years_ I gave to you? You expect me to be able to just pretend that all those times you said you loved me it was meaningless, that it didn't matter?" His mind was going haywire, and suddenly none of Haru's excuses were good enough, none of it added up to him. "Just tell me the fucking truth!" He forced Haru to face him, gripping him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. The look of terror on his lover's face made his heart drop, but nothing could cool the rage inside of him now.

"I am telling the truth!" The other raised his voice back, hands coming up to hold Makoto's wrists with caution.

He ignored the retort, continuing feverishly, "You're lying. There's more to this, there has to be. Is it Rin? Is he the one you're leaving me for?"

"I'm not leaving you for anyone else!"

"I knew you always liked him, I knew it. Why didn't you just go with him in the first place? Why did you torture me like this?" The tears were back again, and this time Makoto could barely bring his voice to yell. "Why did you make me fall in love with you?"

Haru's eyes flooded at the words, and with as much force as he could muster, he threw Makoto away from him and turned on his heels, racing out the door of their apartment without a glance behind.

Makoto stumbled back onto the floor, unable to find the strength or will to stop himself from falling. His head smashed against the hall-table in the process, and immediately bursts of colored spots blocked his vision.

"Haruka… Ha… Haru," he called, but the words came out as barely audible gasps, "don't go. P-please, tell me… tell me how to… fix… it…" The colored spots slowly turned dark though, and soon Makoto found himself willingly drifting into a painful, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm like an evil person for stopping the chapter right there but no worries dearest Makoharu shippers the time with come for the smut just you wait and see. Meanwhile, have some more angst and pain. Especially pain.**

It had been three days since Makoto had been let out of the hospital from head trauma, eight days since he had gone to work at his pathetic excuse of a veterinary job, and ten days since he had last seen Haruka.

Makoto rolled over in his bed, pulling the quilted covers over his head to block out the sunlight from his window. Bright light made his head hurt now, and so he spent most of the day hiding under blankets lying in bed, by doctor's and mother's orders. His mom had come to temporarily live with him in his and Haru's, apartment. Makoto owed a lot to her, since she was the one who had found him lying on the ground, unconscious, almost two weeks earlier. She had called him not long after Haru left, and when Makoto didn't answer after several texts and many more calls, she became worried and came to check on him.

Sighing from the dull ache in his head, Makoto finally turned onto his side, throwing the covers off of his head, and saw the tray of breakfast food on the bedside table. He should have smiled, thanked his mom, and happily dug in, but the constant queasiness in his stomach wanted nothing of it. Instead he groaned quietly in frustration, and sickness, and did his best to ignore the food completely. His mind wandered for as long as it could, tiredly browsing through any memories he could access. The damage wasn't much, but the only thing Makoto had trouble really remembering was what had happened that Saturday, and specifically, why he hadn't talked to Haru for days.

A soft knock on the door broke Makoto from his thoughts, and his mothers voice sounded muffled from behind it. "Mako, are you awake?"

"Yeah," he answered, barely loud enough to hear.

The door opened cautiously, his mom's head poking in, "Good morning, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you. You've done a lot, why don't you take a break?" Makoto put on that signature smile of his, and he really meant it. She had been fawning over him for days on end, and he really was feeling a little better, so why put her to more trouble?

Sighing and shaking her head, she griped, "You're always so selfless, Makoto. One day you're going to let someone walk all over you because of it."

"I know, I learned it from the best," he said warmly, and his mother couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, you got me there. Well if you're all set, then I'll let you be. Call for me if you need my help or if you're not feeling well, okay?" She moved to close the door, but the sound of her son's voice stopped her.

"Actually… I was thinking about going to see Haru today."

She stared with eyes wide at him, and Makoto felt confused and a little worried as to why she looked so surprised. Haru was his boyfriend, after all.

"I.. I told you, sweetie, Haru is out of town. You can wait until he's back to visit him." She said gently, coming to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"You said he would be back on Tuesday, though, and that's today," he countered, giving her a reassured look. "I think he would like the surprise, and I should let him know that I'm okay, since he didn't get to see me when I got out of the hospital."

"Makoto, please, you should really stay in bed. The doctor said-"

"Yes I know what he said, but I feel fine, and I want to see Haru. He hasn't been answering my messages or calls, and I'm getting worried."

The look of pain in her eyes made no sense to him, and her somber tone just made the confusion worse. "Look, Mako, why don't you let me try calling him, and I'll let you know if he has time for a visit. Is that okay?"

Disappointed, but feeling like he didn't have a choice, he agreed quietly, "Yeah, that's fine. Thank you," he sighed out and let his eyes fall shut, head suddenly pounding much harder than before. After a minute or so he felt the bed shift and heard the door close, his mother now gone. Succumbing to the pain, Makoto decided a little more sleep would probably be best for his health, and let himself drift off again.

"I just don't know if it's really the best idea. He's very confused, and… I don't think he understands."

Makoto felt the throbbing in his head return tenfold as he groaned, rolling over and bringing his knees to his chest. He wanted to go back to bed, to just forget about all of the pain and frustration and get one night, or even just a nap, of normal, satisfying sleep. But that constant pounding- and were those voices coming from down the hall?- was not about to let that slide. Giving up, Makoto finally opened his eyes drowsily, wincing at the glowing afternoon sun.

"I need to see him though. If I had known that he-" there was a long pause, "It's my fault he's in this condition. I deserve at least the chance to apologize."

That voice sounded awfully familiar, and something about it struck pain and anxiety into Makoto's heart for reasons he could not understand. He lifted his head from the pillow slightly, trying to hear better.

"I don't want him to have to worry any more than he already is. Maybe in a week or two, when he's feeling better…" The voice that sounded like his mother trailed off.

"I can't wait that long. I know this was unexpected, but when you told me what had happened… I just needed to come see him. I've hurt him a lot, I know, but maybe this will help. You said he was worried about me, didn't you? If he see's me-"

"And what's going to happen after that? Haruka, you broke his heart. He may not remember, but I can see it. I can see the hurt and depression in his eyes every time he looks at me. He may not be able to understand why he's upset, but he can feel it."

_Haru!? He's here? _ Makoto didn't know he could sit up so fast, and he found himself stumbling to the door, body moving much slower than his mind as the sudden movement left him feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"I don't know, just give me a chance. Let me talk to him and-"

Makoto threw the door open, gripping the frame with one hand and the handle with the other for dear life, legs shaking beneath him. "Haruka?" He gasped, seeing his boyfriend and his mother standing at the end of the hall. The dark haired boy looked at her pleadingly, and with a defeated sigh and a nod, she walked out of sight, allowing the two teens their privacy. Then, practically running to Makoto, Haru quickly locked his arms under the other' to keep him upright, grunting with the heavy weight, and helped him back into the room.

"Haru... Haru, you're back," Makoto rambled on as he was lowered gently onto the bed, not letting his boyfriend out of his grasp while he smiled dumbly. He pulled Haru down with him, wrapping him in his arms and clinging to him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I… missed you too," the other boy relaxed slightly into the embrace, pressing his head into the brunette's neck.

Makoto could hardly contain himself, he was so filled with joy and excitement, and almost without thinking he pulled back just enough to be able to press his lips to Haru's. He squeaked with surprise though and was motionless, rigid until Makoto finally pulled away.

"Is… something wrong?" He asked, not getting the response he expected. He thought that Haru would be excited too, that he would want to kiss him. Why had he seemed so put off by it?

Haru sat up slowly, keeping his eyes averted and speaking carefully, "Makoto, do you not remember what happened the day you hit your head?"

"No, the doctor said that's normal," he shrugged, explaining matter-of-factly. "They said that it's common for patients to have some trouble remembering the twenty-four hours before the accident. But my mom told me we went shopping that day," he added happily. "Did I buy you something nice, Haru-chan?"

Haru's eyes began to well with tears, and he nodded shortly, "Y-you got me that shirt," he reached out, holding the fabric just above Makoto's heart. "You said you would w-wear it for me so it smelled like you." He could hardly speak properly, suppressing hiccups between words.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," Makoto brushed a stray tear from his lover's cheek. Why was everyone getting so upset around him today? Was it something he said? Did something happen that no one was telling him? "Haru is supposed to be happy to see me, right? I'm all better, and now that you're home we can be together again. Right?"

"Ma-Makoto, I have to tell you something," he choked out, and Makoto felt that familiar throb of anxiety again, nodding and silently urging him to continue. "That day that you hit your head," he stroked a hand through the brunette's hair, careful not to be too rough, "I did something really terrible. I said a lot of things I didn't mean, and maybe one day I'll tell you all of it, but for now I don't want you to think about that. All that matters was that I t-tried to leave you. And you went to stop me and when I pushed you away… that's when you fell." Haru paused, apparently struggling to continue.

"You wanted to break up with me?" Makoto whispered, voice cracking slightly.

"I did," Haru rushed to add, "but I couldn't do it. I couldn't even go a day without wanting to come back to you. I realized that I was useless without you; I couldn't do anything. But I… I thought you would be too angry with me, and you wouldn't want me anymore. And so I did my best to distance myself so I could maybe forget too, but no one told me what had happened to you and when I heard you had been in the hospital," he nearly sobbed out the words, "I swear I lost it. I panicked and I had to come back to you no matter how you felt. And then your mom told me that you didn't remember any of it had happened and I couldn't believe it. I was so happy that maybe all that pain that I caused would be gone. But when I saw your eyes today," Haru cupped his cheek, clouded azure locking with dull emerald, "I knew it was still there. I want to fix it now, Makoto." He moved closer, taking his boyfriend's face into both his hands now, "I know it doesn't make much sense, and you're probably really confused and upset with me, but please, please try to understand."

Makoto was having trouble focusing on anything specific with the flurry of emotions inside him. Why would Haru want to break up with him? Was it his fault; did he do something to make him want to leave? And why was it suddenly okay now? But Haru was here, sitting right in front of him, and he was so happy to see him again after being apart for so long. But was he going to stay now? Would he ever try to leave again?

No, Makoto couldn't afford to think something like that now. It hurt too much to even comprehend the idea that he had already gone through it once, and that he might have to go through it again.

"Haru," he whimpered, "just promise me one thing, and it will all be okay."

"Yes, what is it? I'll do anything," he urged, eyes pleading.

"Don't ever try to leave me again."

More tears spilled from those gorgeous blue eyes, and with only a nod Haru began to sob and pressed his lips to Makoto's again in a forceful, desperate kiss. The taller boy could feel his own tears sliding down his cheeks, and eagerly took Haru's furious kisses to try to suppress the pain and fear in the back of his mind. He loved Haru so much, and while he was still afraid and achingly confused about the whole thing, he promised to himself that he would do his best to get past it and show Haru why he fell in love with him in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaand it's the thing you've all been waiting for: SMUT CHAPTER. Enjoy the sexy times, and be prepared for a super painfully fluffy ending and ooc Haru oops… **

"Haruka," Makoto murmured between each press of their lips, "will you let me love you again? I want to remind you how much I love you."

The raven-haired boy moaned softly at his words, a shiver that even Makoto could feel running down his spine. "Yes, please, Makoto. I… I want to remind you too."

Taking a delicate hand into his own, Makoto gently guided Haru onto the bed again, the smaller boy lying on his broad chest and straddling him. Their frantic kissing eventually slowed to a more passionate pace, each movement soft and lingering. He ran his fingers through Haru's dark locks, clutching them gently and giving the slightest of tugs. It earned a quiet whine from his lover, a sound that he missed more than he had realized. He let his other hand fall to the small of Haru's back, sliding under his cotton shirt to feel his warm, silken skin, and pressed down firmly. He wanted every inch of their bodies to touch, to feel the hot sensation of having Haru's skin graze against his own. Tickling fingers played with the hem of his own shirt, and soon both of the garments had been discarded, tossed to the floor while Makoto worked the buckle of Haru's belt.

"Makoto," Haru gasped out as his hand brushed the bulge in his now exposed boxer briefs, "h-hurry, please."

"Nn, but Haru, I want to make it last so I can give you as much love as I can." Makoto kissed the other sweetly, just barely palming his erection through the cotton. Haru made another breathy noise, squirming with impatience and bucking his hips into the touch. "Relax," he smirked at the movement, "I promise I'll get there eventually."

"I thought you were anxious to see me though," he countered, thrusting deliberately this time into Makoto's ministrations.

"I was," the brunette agreed, then swiftly switched their positions, poising himself above Haru with his hands pinned on either side of him, "so give me a chance to stare for a while." With a smile on his face, Makoto began kissing down Haru's neck, stopping to suckle his collar-bone and leaving a brilliant purple mark, then continuing down. His tongue darted out at each nipple, teasing just momentarily, long enough to get an irritated and desperate whimper out of his lover. He wanted to caress every inch of that flawless body before him with his lips, to kiss every area of exposed, milky skin and firm, flat muscle. He wanted Haru to know how much he appreciated and admired him, how absolutely perfect he thought he was.

"You're so beautiful," Makoto whispered against hot skin just above his hip-bones, then nipped at them softly. He slid Haru's pants completely off, pulling his underwear with and exposing his dick, standing tall in the afternoon sunlight. "How did Haru-chan get so perfect? Hmm?" Gently, in a most innocent way that only Makoto could do, he kissed the tip of his erection, then moved his lips up and down his shaft, peppering the sensitive area with the same kind of kisses.

"Mako-to… please," Haru whined, as if he was begging for more, but Makoto was surprised to feel a thin hand touch his chin, guiding him back up to eye level.

"What?" He didn't understand why Haru had stopped him when just minutes before he had been whining about going too slow.

"I don't deserve that," he murmured, pressing his lips to Makoto's in such a loving way that the brunette was actually flustered by the intensity behind it, "not after what I did to you."

"Haru…"

"Let me lead, please," he suddenly decided, and Makoto felt his burning cheeks grow hotter than ever.

"A-Alright, if you want to," he stuttered out, surprised that Haru wanted to be in charge. He let himself be pulled back down onto the bed while Haru reclaimed his position on top, completely naked now and spreading his legs wide to Makoto. The sight was enough to remind the broader boy of his own need, still trapped beneath the cotton of his sleep pants. Makoto mentally thanked himself for sleeping without underwear on, and as Haru pulled down on the hem of his pants, seeing the blush on the blue eyed boy's cheeks brought a weird sort of pleasure to him. Haru had probably assumed that, being the generally innocent person he was, Makoto would have underwear on at all times, aside from swimming or showering. Clearly he had been caught off guard by the surprise, and now Makoto's cock was fully stiff and dripping before his eyes.

"I… didn't know you slept without underwear on," Haru commented, pulling his eyes away and starting to kiss just below Makoto's ear.

"After two years of dating, you'd think you would have figured it out."

"'S not my fault we always _went_ to bed naked. I took your clothes off before you even had the chance to change into pajamas," nipping lightly, Haru sucked on the sensitive lobe, making Makoto inhale sharply and whine. He jerked his hips upward, reminding Haru of a spot that he would much rather have treated in the same way. Ignoring the gesture, Haru moved of his own accord and instead scooted upward, sliding Makoto's dick just barely between his cheeks.

"Aaah, Ha-Haruka. Nnn," he reached for the other frantically, pulling him down for a heated kiss, their lips colliding in a frenzy. Haru rolled his hips slowly, pushing Makoto in deeper until the head of his cock prodded at his entrance. Strong hands gripped Haru's hips, moving them to his liking while Makoto thrust upwards, dick already slicked with pre-cum.

"Makoto," Haru groaned softly, threading his fingers into the brunette's bed-ruffled hair, "I love you." With a firm roll of his hips, Haru let himself be entered, pushing Makoto into him halfway. Makoto nearly cried at the tightness around him, at how hot and comforting it felt to be inside his boyfriend again. He held him against his chest firmly while they rocked together, slow and sensual, far from their usual playful, fast-paced sexual encounters.

"I… lo-love you, too," he gasped out, the last bit leading into a long, resounding moan. Clutching onto Haru's shoulders, he let himself be ridden into ecstasy, his climax coming just as his lover grinded down hard, forcing him deeper into his heat. He spilled himself inside him, crying Haru's name, long and lustful, over and over. His hand moved to the other's own throbbing need, quickly jacking him off while he continued to rock against him. It was seconds before Haru was then spasming himself, arching backwards and throwing his face up to the ceiling, gasping and holding back high pitched screams of pleasure.

When Haru finished, Makoto pulled out as smoothly as possible and led him down onto the sheets, back to chest. He wrapped a protective arm around Haru's waist, keeping them firmly together and let his nose be tickled by ocean-scented strands of dark hair.

"I'm sorry," Haru said after a while of silence, fingers tracing the veins protruding off Makoto's arm.

"For what?"

"For before. For all the pain I caused you. I promise, I'll never leave you again."

Makoto squeezed his boyfriend tighter, lips ghosting the cuff of his ear. "Want to make that permanent?" He felt Haru go stiff against him, and with a smirk got up to reach over to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer.

"Makoto… Are y-you-" Haru whimpered, eyes growing large and luminous as a black box was pulled out of the drawer. Makoto sat up on his knees, pulling his lover up too and made sure they were both at least covered modestly by the sheets.

"Yes, I am," he grinned and opened the box to reveal a delicate silver band, the curling pattern of ocean waves engraved all around it. "Haru, I've had this for a long time, and I was waiting for the right day to give it to you, but I don't think I can wait any more. Promise me that you wont ever leave by wearing this ring. I want to be with you forever, and there's no other option for me. Haruka, please," he pulled the ring out of its pillow with a charming smile, bringing it to Haru's ring finger, "will you marry me?"

With a gush of tears, Haru nodded a choking "yes", the word barely even coming out as audible between his joyful sobs. Makoto slid the ring on all the way, then pressed his lips to Haru's with a tearful smile.

"I love you so much," he whispered against Haru's lips, then pulled him into an embrace, chuckling, "and no matter how many brain injuries you give me, I'll _always_ remember that."


End file.
